


Juno Steel agus an Masc Marfach

by Hecate_Mist



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gaeilge, Gen, Irish Language, Translation, as Gaeilge, it's literally just a fan translation folks
Language: Gaeilge
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate_Mist/pseuds/Hecate_Mist
Summary: Táim ag aistriú an chead eagrán go Gaeilge, i stíl tras-scríbhinn.Go han-mhall.





	Juno Steel agus an Masc Marfach

_JUNO (SCÉALAÍ):  
_ Cathair Hyperion.

_ TOSAÍONN CEOL  _

Deir roinnt duine go bhfuil an áit ab áille ina réaltra í. Tá an gcuid eile againn i gconaí ann.  
Is í ceann de na áiteanna a rinne siad cártaí poist faoi, Hyperion. B’iontach an spéirlíne í, soilse ag glioscarnach agus tonnta neoin faoi, agus satailítí ag crithlonrú os do chionn in airde. Ach is é an rud faoi spéirlíne: ní thaispeánann í thú aon ach an taobh amuigh den rudaí. Ar an taobh istigh… is féidir rudaí a éírí casta istigh.  
Bhí mé ag smaoineamh faoi rudaí casta go minic, ar an lá a ghlac mé an cás de Masc de Grim. Mar a bhí mé ag féachaint ar an taobh istigh de duine marbh, is dócha.

_ FUAIM: IDIRCHUM AG BÍPEÁIL  _

_RITA:  
_ An tUasal Steel! An tUasal Steel, cad chuige an teachtaireacht aisteach a fuair tú bomaite ó shin? A bhas?

_JUNO (SCEALAÍ) :_  
Ar mo scáileán chonaic mé rud in ainm cás taispeántais gloine a bheith, ach bhí sé deacair a rá mar bhí sé clúdaithe le fuil agus bhí an leath íochtarach den duine ag crochadh amach ar thoabh amháin.  
Ach creid no nár creid, ní raibh sé an rud a stad mo chroí nuair a chonaic mé é. Chuaigh an onóir sin go dtí an mballa in aice an cás, agus bhí “CHEAD DUINE EILE — JUNO STEEL” scríofá air.  
Agus is é sin fadhb beag dom — mar is mise Juno Steel. Is bleachtaire príobháideach mé. I mbaile chomh míofár le an mbaile sin, tá rudaí a glanadh in ainm mo obair a bheith. Ach formhór an ama… formhór an ama is cosúil go bhfuil mé ag leathadh an prácás thart.


End file.
